


the holy or the broken hallelujah

by JamieJam (BlackWidowRising)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bubble, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Emergency, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/JamieJam
Summary: Travis gets sick, he needs a support alpha, Patty volunteers. The bubble makes everything so much messier.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	the holy or the broken hallelujah

The first thought that crosses TK’s mind when he sees the CBA and Return to Play Plan is that he gets to play hockey again. The second thought he has is that he needs to call Patty because he’s going to get to see Patty! In person! TK is vibrating out of his seat as he drives to his parents house for dinner. 

His dad laughs when he sees him, pats him on the back and says “excited about hockey bud?”  
“I get to see Patty, in person,” is TK’s reply.

His mom laughs, “Young love, how sweet.”

TK laughs, “He’s my best friend mom, I haven’t seen him in ages.”

His mom laughs “Travis honey, you know that Nolan isn’t going to be in the bubble with you right?”

TK, just melts, his whole body feels somehow heavier and lighter than before, he feels shaky. “What.”

“Travis honey Nolan’s on LTIR. He’s not allowed inside the bubble.”

TK feels himself sink to the floor. His parents look vaguely worried about him. “TK,” his dad bends down next to him, “are you alright.”

Both of TK’s parents are betas so whenever he was having dynamic problems they would take him over to the Lawson’s where Mrs Crouse would wrap him in her fresh cut grass, warm bread scent and they’d talk about whatever was bothering him. Now that he’s older they know a lot more about how his dynamic affects him and while they still go over to the Crouse’s now it’s just to hang out.

“Travis,” his mother says. But she sounds like she’s underwater. “Travis,” his mom sounds more urgent, worried almost. Everything’s a little hazy around the edges, the world is all at once too much and not enough. “Travis, Travis,” someone’s shaking him but Travis can’t tell who, his hands are shaking and it feels like he can’t get enough air into his lungs. “Rob, Rob call Dynamic Services,” those are the last words TK hears before he slips into unconsciousness “Rob….”

Travis comes to in fits and starts. The first time he wakes up he barely registers voices speaking around him before he feels himself drifting off again. The second time he wakes up to the most excruciating headache and his second thought after the pain registers is “is this how Patty’s migraines feel?” 

He moans and a nurse folds his hand around a device “This is your morphine pump. Just press it and you’ll feel better.” The nurse helps him press the button and he drifts off into a cottony haze.

The third time he wakes up he stays awake. He tries to speak but his mouth is dry and his throat hurts, he shifts a little bit and the weight on his leg bolts straight up, “Travis,” his mom exclaims quietly “how are you feeling baby?”

“Wa,” Travis croaks, throat parched.

“Water honey,” his mom asks “you want some water?”

TK nods a little and his mom brings a small cup of ice shards and helps him slowly spoon them into his mouth. “You’ve been out for three days honey. I’ll call your dad and the doctor so she can tell you what happened.” His mom nudges his dad from where he’d been sleeping in a hospital chair in the corner of his room as she leaves to go find the doctor.

“How’re you doing TK,” his dad asks as he scoots his chair closer.

“Wha’” TK says “Wha’ happ’nd” The words feel slow and clunky in his mouth and he coughs.

“Don’t worry about it TK,” his dad responds “the doctor will explain everything.”

His mom comes back a few minutes later while his dad is telling him about how his phone has been blowing up because someone leaked that he was rushed to the hospital.

“Travis, it’s so nice to see you awake so soon you gave us quite a scare,” the doctor says when she comes in. She’s an older alpha woman with a kind smile and graying hair. “I’m Dr. Richardson, I’m an omega specialist and what happened to you was a very rare reaction to your suppressants combined with a sudden change in environment. Your body went into shock causing you to pass out and your lungs to have some trouble. Now the best way to stop periodic attacks like this from happening again is to get mated as soon as possible, otherwise these attacks and heats will continue to worsen. Do you have an alpha you’re seeing?”

“No,” TK responds.

“There’s Lawson,” his mom interjects.

“No,” TK says again, his mom looks a little disappointed at that. His parents don’t know how truly close they were to bonding at the World Under-17 Hockey Challenge when TK had his first heat. Afterwards, one of the members of the coaching staff remarked how shocking it was that they hadn’t bonded because they were such close friends, but she also gave TK male omega Plan B so he can’t be too mad about her assumption. Afterwards, Lawson told him that he was like his brother and they agreed to never share one of TK’s heats again. They also agreed to never tell their parents about the pregnancy scare or the shared heat. “Hockey,” TK says.

“I would suggest talking to your team’s medical staff about this,” Dr. Richardson says “They would have more information on how this would affect your playing. I’ll give you a different set of suppressants to use from now on but they might stop working. You’re ready to be released and you can go home to your parents. I would also suggest you spend time in a more dynamic environment. Part of the reason you crashed the way you did is because of the lack of contact with alphas and other omegas. Your parents can take you to a neighbors, the Crouse’s they said?”

TK nods but the doctor is speaking mostly to his parents. She ushers them out the room and through the crack in the door he hears murmurs of “needs to bond as soon as possible” He turns away from the door and snuggles into the blankets on his bed, he is just tired, so, so tired.

When TK goes back to Philly for training camp he has a long list of do’s and don'ts from Dr Richardson and a new prescription, he has his parents well wishes, and the guest room at G and Ryanne’s place if he wants it because it is a “dynamically supportive environment.” 

His agent is waiting for him at the arrivals gate and guides him to the waiting car. “I have to hear from the media that you were hospitalised and then the team called and I couldn’t tell them anything about your condition. Do you know how hard it was to reassure them that you would be alright to return?” Matthew’s scent is acrid, the annoyance in his voice bleeding over. He softens slightly when he catches a whiff of TK’s worried scent “Travis, what’s wrong?”

“Not here,” Travis whispers “In the car.” Once Matthew starts driving to the Skate Zone Travis finally tells him. “I had a really rare reaction to my suppressants but I have new ones. That’s what I’m going to tell them.”

“Is that all?” Matthew asks.

“I need to bond,” TK whispers, “the sooner, the better but you can’t tell them that. They’ll never let me play once they find out.”

“Do you at least have a plan?” Matthew asks, face skeptical.

“Yes,” TK hurries “I just don’t want to have a rushed bonding in the middle of a pandemic because my suppressants stopped working.”

“Is that all.”

“Yes.” 

Matthew breathes a sigh of relief “that I can handle. I thought I was going to have to tell management that you’re pregnant.” He laughs to himself and turns up the radio.

The meeting with management goes as well as he could expect. They ask about his hospitalization, his health, his plans to handle his condition.

TK takes a breath, “My doctor says that a designated support alpha would help keep things under control.”

“There are a couple of services we can-“

“No,” TK responds “I don’t want a stranger. I,” TK takes a breath “I want one of my teammates.”

“We can work with that, who did you have in mind?”

“Patty,” TK says “I want Patty.”

“He’s on LTIR right now I’m not sure how that would-“

“I want Patty,” TK responds again, this time more forcefully.

“Ok,” AV says “We can say that Patty’s a member of the support staff because he’s your support alpha.”

Patty moves in with TK, he bitches about it but “Dude it’s your health and bodily autonomy and all that,” he waves a hand in TK’s direction “anyway you would drive any support alpha nuts.”

TK grins, and laughs “You love me,” he singsons. It’s too close to the truth, TK’s in love with Patty, probably has been since he opened his stupid mouth to tell him to shut up during training camp. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Did you learn how to cook in quarantine?” Patty responds.

“Fuck you,” TK spits out “I can cook, but I just don’t feel like it so we’re ordering in.”

“Sushi then,” Patty calls from the living room as TK rummages through his drawer of takeout menus. 

It’s easy, too easy almost to fall back into the routines they had before. TK calls Oskar for advice. The other omega invites him over for lunch with Hartsy.

It’s nice to spend time with other omegas, TK realises midway through Oskar telling them about freezing his eggs before starting chemo and radiation and exchanging tips with Hartsy about teas to deal with preheat symptoms. 

“I have to bring a support alpha to the bubble,” TK finally confesses towards the end of lunch.

“Why?” Harts asks.

“Is everything ok?” Oskar asks.

“I had a bad reaction to coming off my suppressants,” TK says.

“Oh!” Hartsy exclaims “should I switch, I'm on the stuff the team gives you too.”

“No, apparently it’s really rare,” TK responds. “But I really fucked this one up for myself.”

“TK,” Oskar says slowly “did you get to pick your support alpha?”

TK nods miserably.

“You picked Patty didn’t you,” Hartsy says with a slight air of disapproval.

TK puts his head in his arms, face down on the table and makes an unintelligible noise.

“Oh TK,” Oskar says.

Here’s the thing at some point in the last year their twice monthly Flyers Omega Hangouts became talking about Alphas. Which means that both Hartsy and Oskar know about his pathetic, pathetic crush on Patty.

“You’re going to get your heart broken again,” Hartsy says.

Here’s another thing, when Patty moved in with Hayesie he did it because, “I’m pretty much living with an omega, dude. My agent says that it’s not the perception I want for myself.” And then Patty stopped answering his texts and it wasn’t until TK was back in Philly that he found out about the migraines and had to force his way back into Patty’s life. Needless to say, there isn’t a whole lot that Hartsy and Oskar don’t know about his relationship, or lack thereof, with Patty.  
“It’s Patty though,” TK argues and no one is buying that but they’re nice enough not to press him on it.

“When are you scheduling your heat?” Oskar asks. “I’m having mine in July while you’re in Toronto.”

“Shit,” TK says “That was when I was supposed to have mine.”

Hartsy levels him a look, “shouldn’t you be better at tracking your cycle?”

“I have an app for that,” TK responds. “Anyway it’s not advised that I go through my next heat without an alpha so I’m not having one.”

“Isn’t that bad for you?” Hartsy asks.

“There’s a lot of bullshit out there as to why it’s not advisable to not go through heat but nothing is actually substantiated,” TK replies.

“Substantiated?” Oskar asks.

“Proven with evidence,” Hartsy says.

Oskar makes a noise of understanding and they talk about what they did over quarantine and whether or not TikTok seems worth the privacy concerns. Alma comes back to them all clustered around Hartsy’s phone watching a TikTok compilation of quarantine jokes.

TK checks the time, “I should probably head out.”

“Oh, man yeah,” Hartsy says “Thanks for having me Oskar. We should do this again before TK and I have to leave.”

“Yeah,” TK says “Thanks for having me over. I’ll let you know whether or not this thing with Patty crashes and burns before we have to leave.” 

“It was no problem,” Oskar chirps as he sees them to the door. “I hope it all works out with Patty!”

Patty takes to his role as support alpha well. He cuddles TK without too much protesting and lets TK scent him whenever he wants. It’s so fucking domestic that it makes TK’s heart hurt. Maybe that’s why it hurts so much when management tells him that the NHL won’t let him take Patty.

AV has to literally pry TK off of Patty and hand him over to G.  
When they board the plane to Toronto G lets TK climb into his lap after takeoff, Hartsy shoots him a look that reads “I told you he was going to break your heart.” TK ignores him, he’s gotten better at not letting Patty into his heart, he’s had to.

“Fine!” Hayesie screams when he sees them.

“You can’t fine somebody for a medical problem Hayes,” G yells back.

The plane fills up with noise about the medical problem, TK whines and buries his face into G’s neck, scenting him.

“Shhh,” G whispers, rubbing a hand up and down TK’s back and bouncing him a little. “Everything’s all right.”

“TK,” G says softly, “do you want me to tell them?”

TK nods, balling his fists in G’s hoodie.

“Listen up,” G says, voice booming with a touch of alpha. “TK here had a rare reaction to his suppressants so now he needs a support alpha, Patty had graciously decided to fill that role for him before the league said no. I’ll make up a rotation for TK and all of us. Most of all when TK says he needs something from one of us we do it.”

TK hears the murmurs of assent from where he’s settled on G’s chest, as he drifts off he hears one of his teammates “Let me know when your legs get tired and I'll take the little gremlin.”

TK wakes up in Hayesie’s lap to the sound of yelling in his ear, he whines a little bit and Hayesie immediately gets quieter. “Sorry buddy,” Hayesie says, “need anything?”

TK stretches like a cat and rolls onto the empty seat next to Hayesie, “Is there anything to eat?”

Hayesie tosses him a sandwich and bottle of water “G says you need to hydrate.”

TK cracks the bottle of water and takes a sip “Thanks,” he says “chel?”

“Sure.”

They play chel until they have to prepare for landing. TK feels ok, he knows that Dr Richardson said that he’ll have good days and bad days but so far he’s only had good ones. That night TK sleeps in Provy’s bed, his girlfriend waves at him when Provy FaceTimes her, so at least he doesn’t have to worry about being a homewrecker.  
TK wakes up in the middle of the night to chills. He’s shaking and when he tries to speak his throat feels like sandpaper. “Provy,” he croaks, but there’s no response, “Provy,” he tries a little louder. TK rolls over and tries to move towards where Ivan’s sleeping but when he tries to rest any weight on his arms they give out, “Provy,” he rasps, as a powerful round of chills rips through him. Somehow TK manages to grope around and find his phone, he unlocks it and calls G.

“TK?” G says blearily.

TK just breathes for a bit, trying to summon the air to speak.

“TK,” G says again, he sounds worried.

“Hurts,” TK manages out.

“Is Provy there?” G asks, rustling around for something. “I’m going to grab a trainer and then head to your room, ok?”

“Sleeping,” TK grunts but he flails an arm around hoping to tap Provy.

“It’ll be ok, TK,” G says “I’m going to call Provy now.”

G hangs up, a few minutes later Provy’s phone starts ringing he grunts and moves to pick it up. “Hello,” he grunts, then he starts nodding. “TK?”

TK grunts in response, breathing hurts, why does breathing hurt?

Provy sits up, leaning against the headboard and pulls TK onto his chest. The upright position seems to help TK’s breathing but waves of chills keep wracking his body.

The door opens after what feels like forever but is really only fifteen minutes. Provy’s rubbing TK’s shoulder and murmuring softly in Russian when G and a trainer come in.

“Hey TK,” the trainer says softly. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Hurts,” TK whispers.

“What hurts TK? You have to be specific.”

“Hurts,” TK says again.

“He’s shivering,” Provy answers for him “and he’s been having trouble breathing and seems really weak.”

The trainer nods, “Travis can you sit up for me?”

Travis struggles to get upright, in the end it’s Provy who leans him up against the headboards when it becomes clear he can’t do it himself. The trainer takes some blood and then has Travis roll on his side so that she can inject him with whatever Dr Richardson prescribed him for circumstances like this.

“I’m not sure how long that should take to kick in but I'll run the blood to see if you’re in heat and then let you know what the game plan is.”

G nods and the trainer leaves, “Provy why don’t you head down to breakfast, I’ll deal with TK.”

Provy ruffles TK’s hair and says “feel better bud,” before getting dressed and heading down to breakfast.

G orders them room service and makes sure that TK’s comfortable, setting up his phone in easy reach before heading back to his room to grab his laptop and clothes. When G gets back TK whines and reaches toward him. G sets up a tray on the bed then leans against the headboard and places TK in the v of his legs, propped up against his chest.

“I’m going to call Ryanne,” G says as he sets up his computer.

TK nods and leans his face against G’s t-shirt, letting G and Ryanne’s conversation wash over him.

“TK can you feed yourself?” G asks.

He nods in response and moves to pick up the spoon for his oatmeal, it takes a few tries but eventually he manages to get a solid grip on the spoon and scoop some of the oatmeal out but his hand is shaking too badly to bring the spoon up to his mouth. 

Ryanne notices first, “TK honey, let G help you with that.”

TK gamely keeps trying, lifting the spoon out of the bowl and towards his mouth in slow, short, halting motions. He can’t keep the spoon steady so by the time it gets to his mouth most of the spoon’s contents are on himself. G gently takes the spoon from his hand and feeds him. TK opens his mouth obediently and G places the spoon inside. 

“Oh, poor Travis,” Ryanne coos. “You’ll feel better soon.”

“Just like feeding Gavin,” G teases, picking up another spoonful “Here comes the airplane!”

TK glares at him petulantly and G relents, by the time TK has finished eating G and Ryanne have wrapped up their call and G is sitting TK up, feet flat on the floor. 

G picks TK up bridal style and carries him into the bathroom, setting him down in the shower, “I’m not undressing you,” G says “I have to draw the line somewhere.”

TK gets his shorts off easily enough but somehow he ends up with his head and arms stuck inside of his shirt, G eases the rest of the way off him and helps him shower. By the time the trainer comes back with the results of the blood test G has helped TK get dressed and settled him on the bed with the television on and easy access to the remote.

The trainer comes back with an oxygen tank. “You’re not in heat or preheat but I don’t like how your breathing sounds.”

TK nods.

“We’re going to have you go to practice, just to sit on the bench because we think the environment might be good for you.”

“How,” TK rasps. “How am I supposed to get there?”

The trainer looks at him like he’s stupid. It’s G who jumps in for him, “He hasn’t been able to get his legs under him all morning.”

The trainer makes a noise of assent and disappears, coming back with a wheelchair. He puts the oxygen tank into the little holder and then wheels it over to where TK is lying. G helps Travis get into the wheelchair and then they’re on their way to the rink.

The locker room is loud but it goes quiet when TK is wheeled in.

It’s Hartsy who speaks first “Are you sure you should be here? You don’t look well.”

“It’s an omega illness Hartsy,” TK replies. “Management probably thinks it’s something I can skate through.”

“You’re practicing with us?” Hayesie exclaims.

It’s at that moment that AV enters the locker room, he takes one look at TK and says “Son, go back to your room. You won’t do anyone any good if you get sicker.”

“Can’t,” TK responds, “the trainers think that me sitting on the bench during practice will be good for me.”

AV looks dubious after that statement but he relents “Just stick close to the wall and make sure a trainer is nearby you at all times and you can stay.”

TK flashes him two thumbs ups and let’s a trainer wheel him out to the bench.

Travis doesn’t remember much of practice. He knows he has his face buried in one of Patty’s sweaters that he stole, still full of his scent. He knows that AV was having him draw plays on a whiteboard. He remembers G checking in on him pretty regularly and Hartsy looking over at him worriedly when he comes over to get water. What TK doesn’t remember is being unresponsive for three minutes before having a seizure. He doesn’t remember Hartsy’s screaming or the trainer rushing over. TK doesn’t remember the ambulance ride to the hospital, AV holding his hand in the ambulance so he’s not alone.

Apparently they put him into a medically induced coma at the hospital and put him on emergency heat suppressants. They ask management if TK has an alpha the hospital can call so they can induce a heat. Management calls Patty.

It’s Patty who TK wakes up to, fingers softly carding through his hair. TK leans into it a little “You awake man?” Patty asks.

TK grunts in response. Patty gets up but TK mewls pitifully enough that he just pushes the call button instead. A nurse brings a cup of ice and Patty feeds some of it to TK.

Finally TK feels able to rasp out a soft “How?”

“You passed out and had a seizure at practice yesterday,” Patty responds “They had to put you in a medically induced coma and asked management if you had an alpha so they could induce a heat.”

“How are you here” TK asks.

“Management said I was your alpha,” Patty replies “We can talk about that later but the doctor should be coming in soon with the heat inducers.”

It doesn’t take long for the doctor to come. She asks TK how he’s feeling, how long his heats last, general questions about himself. “I’m going to need you to hold still for a minute,” she says filling a needle with something. “These are the heat inducers. You’re going to feel three quick jabs and then we’ll leave you alone with your alpha. A nurse will leave food twice a day and your heat shouldn’t last more than four days.” She checks his vitals before she leaves and then it’s just him, Patty, and his impending heat.

TK goes into heat half an hour later. He feels the slick begin to form between his thighs as his clothes start to feel itchy. “Patty,” he whines.

“Tell me what you need, Travis,” Patty says.

“You,” TK whispers.

Patty takes TK through his heat. By the time TK wakes up on the fifth day his head feels clear. “Patty,” TK hisses “Psst. Patty.” TK pokes him in the ribs.

“Ow,” Patty says after a particularly vicious poke. “The fuck was that for?”

“My heat ended.”

“And that warranted me getting fucking tased in the ribs?”

“Shut up, can you call the doctor?”

“What, you can’t do it yourself?” Patty grumbles as he reaches for the call button.

“You’re closer,” TK whines.

Patty presses the call button. The doctor comes pretty soon and checks TK’s vitals, taking a vial of blood while she’s at it. “You seem like you’re doing better now,” she says. “We’ll send in some of your teammates soon, they’ve been looking forward to seeing you.”

She leaves and AV visits a few hours later. Patty’s curled up in a chair, scrolling on his phone while TK chatters to his mom on the phone.

“Hey boys,” AV says, “just wanted to see how you were both doing. The hospital insisted that we get your alpha here if you had one so the team flew Patty up.”

“How did Patty get registered as my alpha?” TK asks.

“He was your support alpha in Philly and the forms Patty had to fill out to do that pretty much list him as your alpha.”

“Ohhhhh,” TK responds.

“Yeah,” Patty responds “wish you told me about going into heat though.”

“Wasn’t supposed to,” TK mumbles. “I was supposed to be taking suppressants until I bonded.”

“What, you got a secret alpha or something?” Patty teases.

“No,” TK mumbles “just didn’t want to have a rushed bonding to a virtual stranger. I want all the shit in the stupid rom-coms you keep having me watch with you.”

“They’re good movies,” Patty squawks, indignant.

“They’re so bad,” TK counters “all of the high schoolers are like 23 year olds with abs.”

“I’m going to leave you to it boys,” AV says, startling both TK and Patty. “I’ll send in the rest of the guys in a minute but I look forward to seeing you in the lineup Konecny.”

“Bye,” TK mumbles, turning into Patty’s shirt and scenting him. Patty kisses the top of his head.

TK’s discharged two days later. The hospital makes sure to impress upon both him and the team that he needs to stay with his support alpha as much as possible. Management calls Bettman, they have to, TK needs to take Patty into the bubble with him and that can only be approved by the commissioner apparently. In the meanwhile Flyers management quarantines them in separate hotel rooms with adjoining doors.

The minute he’s alone TK calls Oskar. “I spent my heat with Patty,” he blurts out when Oskar picks up.

“What,” Oskar sounds confused. “How?”

“I got hospitalised and they wanted to induce a heat but not without my alpha-”

“Patty claimed you,” Oskar exclaims.

“No,” TK replies. “Apparently the support alpha paperwork also made him my alpha in case of emergency so he had to fly out.”

“And he spent your heat with you,” Oskar says carefully.

TK hums in response.

“Oh TK,” Oskar says. “That boy is going to break your heart again.”

“Maybe he didn’t actually mean it when he said that,” TK responds. Here’s the thing: maybe Hartsy and Oskar could forgive Patty if he moved out and kept spending time with TK but Patty didn’t so now the rest of the omega Flyers don’t think Patty is worthy of TK.

Oskar sighs.

“He said we’d talk about it today,” TK replies. “How’s Sweden?”

The talk about mundanities for the next half hour until Patty knocks on the door. TK hurries to hang up as Patty pushes the door open, not waiting for his answer.

“You said you wanted to talk,” Patty says. “I ordered pizza.”

“What is this to you?” TK asks.

“You’re my friend and you’re sick,” Patty replies.

TK takes a deep breath. “What if I don’t want to be just your friend,” he asks.

“What?” Patty looks bewildered.

“I want to date you. I want all the cheesy rom com moments. I want a future with you.”

“TK come on,” Patty says “we just spent a heat together you don’t actually know that you want that.”

“Fuck you Patty,” TK bites out. “I’ve been in love with you and your stupid bitchy face for years, ok. When the doctor told me I needed a bondmate you were the first person that popped into my head. It’s not fucking heat phernomes talking because I loved you before I ever thought you’d share my heat.”

Patty just stares at him.

“Say something,” TK demands. “Something, anything.”

“I need to think about this,” Patty responds. “You just, you just said a lot.” Patty goes back the way he came, locking the door behind him this time.

TK curls into his pillow and cries. Just when he’s about to start a good long River Monsters marathon to feel better his phone rings.

“What the hell TK,” Hartsy shouts from the other end of the phone.

“Why are you so loud,” TK responds.

“You let the asshole spend his heat with you!”

TK sniffles a little bit and Hartsy softens, “He broke your heart didn’t he.”

TK sniffles a little more, “This calls for the whole squad,” Hartsy decides. “Get your laptop, we're Skyping Oskar.”

TK does and then, once everything’s set up, cocoons himself in blankets, waiting for Hartsy’s Zoom invite to come through.

Oskar takes one look at his tear stained face and blanket cocoon and goes “The conversation didn’t go well did it?”

“He said that I'm just feeling things because we went through a heat together,” TK mumbles.

Hartsy looks very, very angry for a second but then his face smoothes itself out.

“I told him i’ve been in love with him for ages,” TK mumbles with a sniffle.

Oskar looks like he wants to step through the screen and wrap TK in a hug.

“He said he had to think about it and then locked the door,” TK wails.

Oskar and Hartsy make appropriate cooing noises and horrified gasps at that statement.

There’s knocking from Hartsy’s door, “Yo Cahtah,” Hayes shouts “Do you know what the fuck is wrong with Patty?”

Hartsy yanks open the door and drags Hayesie inside. “Since you so rudely interrupted omega bonding time you’re going to tell us everything that Patty told you,” Hartsy says.

“I don’t-” Hayesie begins, but Carter yanks him down so that he can see the screen.

“Look at TK,” Hartsy says. “Patty broke his fucking heart and you’re going to tell us why.”

“Um, I don’t really want to betray-” Hayesie cuts himself off as he glimpses the death glare that Oskar is sporting. “Okaaay. He mentioned something about thinking about when he lived with TK?”

“Go on,” Oskar prods, his smile full of teeth.  
“Uh, he said something about wanting to be sure? He started getting a little bit worried about being aggressive?”

“You are absolutely no help,” Hartsy gripes.

“Do you think that Patty’s interested in TK though?” Oskar asks.

“Maybe,” Hayesie shrugs. “He was really panicky.”

TK sighs and hears a knock on the door that separates his room from Patty’s.

“Do you think that’s him,” Hartsy hisses.

“Who else could it be,” TK bites out. “We’re quarantined together until they let us into the bubble.” TK closes the laptop partially and opens the door.

“Travis,” Patty starts slowly. “You’re my best friend. I like what we had when we were living together, but I don’t want to ruin this either.”

“You’re already going to ruin whatever we had Patty,” TK replies. “I’m going to need time and space to get over you. Things won’t be the same, they can’t be the same and it’s not fair to ask that of me.”

“That wasn’t what I was saying,” Patty says, voice raised a little. “I’m asking if you want to go on a few dates with me, see how it goes.”

There’s a whoop from TK’s laptop and Patty’s head snaps towards it. “What-”

“Um,” TK looks down at his feet. “Just ignore that.”

Patty moves towards the half open laptop on the bed and opens it the rest of the way. Oskar and Hartsy try to look innocent but Patty still lets out a “what the fuck.”

Oskar smiles blindingly and chirps “had to make sure you weren’t going to break TK’s heart.”

Patty blinks twice and says, “I’m taking him on a date whenever we get out of quarantine.”

Hartsy eyes Patty suspiciously, Oskar coos appreciatively.

“We’re going out for sushi.”

“Oh,” TK breathes. They used to get sushi every week when they lived together. “That sounds like fun.”

“I hope so,” Patty says, with a soft smile. “I really hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come listen to me scream about the NHL on tumblr I’m @BlackWidowRising


End file.
